creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SatanicsAnd Chains
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sacrificing is Our Religion page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 04:10, December 21, 2012 Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 02:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) In Response I think it was already taken care of, since I couldn't find it. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 03:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I got your message its okay its my first pasta ever so I dont know what im doing.Deadliestmuffin (talk) 17:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Satanics, Thank you for telling me about the mistake. And yes, you may fix it if you truly want to. Snap Flash (talk) 18:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Snap FlashSnap Flash (talk) 18:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Satanics, I got your message, and yes you can fix it if you truly please. P.S. I'm glad you liked it. Snap Flash (talk) 18:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Snap FlashSnap Flash (talk) 18:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 20:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't submit real gore or crime scene images. They will result in a ban. MooseJuice (talk) 17:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC)